I've got it bad for you, girl
by iPrince
Summary: So he was a ladies' man and acting like some creepy stalker. Now they were English partners, modernizing Romeo and Juliet together, big deal. So what if he had it bad for her? Big freakin' deal. Throw in a jealous brunette and say welcome to high school.
1. Chapter 1

So, like you probably already know, I sadly don't own Degrassi. Wish I did, of course but no it's not mine.

So you see, this story is purely fiction and it tells a story of Zig and Maya in their **_sophomore_** year. I know nothing about those two, seeing as the first episode with the new niners has yet to be released but I just wanted to write something about them since, in my eyes, they just look super-cute together. It's just something I write for fun so, I guess, enjoy folks! :)

**Chapter 1**

**When and Where**

* * *

><p>He was looking at her again. He almost groaned in frustration. He was fairly handsome, he had been told that on more than just one occasion and some even dared to say he was by far the best looking student in his grade. He had had lots of dates before. All of them being beautiful or pretty too, of course. He even remembered dating a junior last year, when he had only been a mere freshman. And still Zig Novak's eyes always wandered to the one girl he had never talked to and was simply plain.<p>

So alright, maybe he did think her blonde hair suited her well. It looked soft and such and, well maybe he had imagined running one or another hand through her angelic, straight hair but there was nothing else to her ... except, maybe her blue eyes. Ah, those eyes, like the deep blue of the ocean and along with that smile of hers that could lit up a room. And the way she could somehow pull of that ugly polo for students. And the way she -

Zig immediately shook his head. Whoa, where did those thoughts come from? He massaged his temples, then ran a hand through his dark mob of hair.

"You alright?", Tori flashed him a smile and he nodded at the brunette. She had had a thing for him since the very beginning of grade nine and from time to time she would give him not so subtle hints and he had made out with her on some occasions - cough piss drunk at a party cough - but to him, she was just a friend and she would probably never be anything more than that.

The bell rang and together with Tristan and Tori, Zig left for English. He looked across the room once more and saw her waving good-bye to her friends, some seniors. She was mesmerizing, of course she'd be the only one to get to sit with seniors. Zig groaned. Was he actually thinking that?

"It's just Ms. Dawes.", Tristan laughed and Zig joined him awkwardly. Oh, he would not be caught dead watching her like some creep.

"Come in, come in!", Ms. Dawes exclaimed with a content smile and set her mug on the desk.

"Sit down for I have something important to tell you.", she said with a warm voice and Zig took his seat beside the window in the last row, Tristan next to him, Tori in front of him. A second later, she came in and took her seat across the room in the same row.

"I'll be giving you an assignment that I have also given my juniors last year."

Growls and hisses erupted the room and the older woman put her hand up.

"Now, now, calm down. You may only be sophomores, I am certain though that all of you are very capable.", she encouraged. "Also, you'll have more time than them, two months to be exact and it will be one third of your grade for this semester.", she smiled again and clasped her hands.

"We are modernizing Romeo and Juliet. It's a film project and you will have to work in a group of three. Now gather together, and then come to pick up your scene at my desk."

Zig looked up to see Tori and Tristan grinning at him and he nodded. Tristan made a move to get up and pick up their assignment when the blonde raised her hand.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawes but I don't have a group to work with.", ah, and her bell-like voice. He almost blurted out that he wanted to work with her but bit his tongue instead.

"Ah yes, I know, the number of pupils was a problem to begin with but one group of four wouldn't hurt.", the teacher paused.

"Why don't you work Tristan, Tori and Zig?"

Tori almost screamed but Tristan held her back.

"It certainly wouldn't be a problem to us.", he stressed the last part and gave Tori a pointed look. It was just an assignment after all. Then he smiled at Ms. Dawes and at the blonde who smiled back at him. Zig almost wished she would look at him that way.

"Your scene then.", Ms. Dawes said fondly and handed them a stack of sheets and when she turned her attention to the groups, the blonde walked over.

"What's your name again?", Tori snapped and glared. Group work always contained her, Tristan and Zig. Not along with some other girl. She didn't like other girls around Zig and she was very obvious about that.

"Maya. Maya Matlin.", she beamed and his line just about died right on his tongue. Zig always greeted a girl with a line. A very cheap and cheesy one that would get some attention. Then he would turn on the charm and bam. But she was different. Hell, she was only readjusting her glasses and he thought it was the most fascinating thing ever.

"So which scene is it Milligan?", he asked quickly and Tristan's eyes briefly scanned the papers. "The Balcony scene.", his friend replied. "It seems hard.", he added with a frown and Zig frowned as well. Modernizing Romeo and Juliet? He had no idea how to do that.

"May I be the camera man? Or the woman for that matter?", Maya asked brightly and Tori was seemingly pleased. The blonde didn't want to taker he spotlight, good.

"Sure.", the brunette nodded. "And since I'm the only female left I'll be Juliet. Who's going to be my Romeo though?", she eyed Zig curtly but Tristan jumped in at once.

"Why, me of course! I was born for this role!", he exclaimed dramatically but Tori gave him a look. The two of them were the best of friends and with a simple head motion towards Zig, Tristan understood. He sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Unless you want to be Romeo, Zig.", he said and Zig stopped looking at his blonde teammate like a stalker.

"No, acting's not really my thing. I'll be working behind the scenes with Maya.", he replied smoothly and smiled at the blonde. He was pleased to find her smiling back at him. Score.

Tori glared at Tristan who grumbled a bit.

"No, no. I insist Zig, you should really be Romeo.", he said and Maya nodded as well.

"I'm also for you Zig. I've seen some movie adaptations and Romeo always seems to have a dark hair color. You would really look authentic. Not to mention you and Tori suit each other well."

Ouch. She didn't want him? Him? Exceptionally handsome boy? Popular? Skater? She just pushed him towards another girl.

Tori smiled smugly and then grinned at Zig. "I guess you will be my Romeo.", she said and Zig kept himself from groaning. Now he was stuck with Tori in some stupid love scene while Maya and Tristan could hit it off backstage. Well, alright maybe not so much hit off, since Tristan is batting for the other team but nonetheless, Zig was stuck with Tori, the diva.

"And you could all come over to my house. Next week, on, say, Friday if that's alright?", Maya asked and Zig's ears perked up. Her house?

"Sure. When and where?", he bit his tongue. That sentence usually contained a double meaning in his world. He hoped honest to God, that Maya wouldn't catch it. Tori's eyes widened and Tristan hid a laugh behind his hand.

"After school at, like, four-ish?", she didn't catch it and smiled at them before she scribbled down her address, three times.

"Sound good?", she asked and all of them nodded. "Perfect.", she clasped her hands and the bell rang.

"Let's just brainstorm this week, and we'll gather ideas at my place next week, alright?", she asked with her genuine smile and the others nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

Zig grinned, he was going to Maya's house. Maya Matlin's house. His secret stalker obsession since the end of freshman year. He had had so many dates, had seen so many different girl, tall, small, gorgeous and lovely but no one could hold his interest like Maya Matlin could and hell, she wasn't even aware of it.

"Alright?", Tori repeated in a high-pitchy voice and glared at the spot the blonde had once stood in. "She's taking the lead, the lead!", she hissed and Zig rolled his eyes and got his things.

Tori was turning into one of her moods and Zig usually turned tail as quickly as possible when that happened. Only Tristan could handle her then.

In the hallway, he thought about his next lesson for a second before a wide grin formed on his face. Arts. English and Arts were the only subjects he had with Maya and he was always looking forward to them. He was by no means artsy, he couldn't draw shit to be exact, but it was an easy enough grade since the teacher was a strange and extroverted being. She passed every picture as unique and imaginative so he had no problems.

"Zig, man!", David called out for him and Zig waved in acknowledgement. He made a move to sit with his friends when he noticed Maya in corner, hovering all by herself with a notebook in hand.

He smiled, they were partners now, right? So it wouldn't be wrong to sit with her, right?

"This seat taken?", he asked casually and plopped down next to her.

"Well, I guess it is now.", she replied with a small laugh and set her notebook aside.

"What were you scribbling over there?", he motioned towards her blue notebook and she shook her head.

"It was nothing really. I just wanted to note down my first idea for the project before I forget it again.", she answered with a smile, and showed him her pearly white teeth. Zig almost forgot breathing and answering when he saw her smile at him that way.

"We've got lots of time, Maya. No pressure there, really.", he chuckled and she giggled slightly in return.

"I just like things to be done correctly and accurately, you know? I guess I'm like my sister. She's just such a perfectionist.", she laughed and Zig wanted to drown in her clear voice. He had it so bad for her and he didn't even know why. God, he was like fucking Romeo, love at first sight and all that shit.

"And where do you have your beauty from, then?", he smirked and was happy to see a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Don't say that.", she said. "Aren't you just the smooth-talker?", she swatted his arm playfully and Zig grinned.

"Only for you Ms. Matlin.", he told her simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you truly live up to your name.", she said and Zig's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?", he asked and Maya was about to reply when their teacher walked in.

"My imagination is running wild, darlings! Get your things, hurry, hurry! We're having a lesson outside today! Hurry!", she ushered them out with a bright smile and her wild, red locks looked even stranger today than usually.

"It's such a wonderful day, my dears! What the hell are you waiting for? You have to feel the sun today! You have to breath the fresh air and sit down on the lovely, hopeful green grass!", she exclaimed with a huge sigh. "Hurry, hurry!", she shouted and Maya quickly ran after the other students, leaving Zig all alone by himself.

"Boy, the world is waiting for you! It's an inspirational day! Get out!", the teacher hollered and he quickly got his things and rushed outside with the other students. He looked around for the blonde, but she was nowhere in sight. What could he do now?

"David!", he called out to his friend who touched knuckles with him.

"Yo man, what's up?", his friend said casually and Zig cringed. Okay, that language was getting kind of annoying.

"Hey, have you seen Maya? Maya Matlin?", he asked and his friend looked thoughtful.

"I don't know man, she that chick with blonde hair, no? Guess, she was running to the back of school or something.", David continued in his wannabe ghetto mode and Zig snipped his fingers.

"Right, thanks. Man.", he added as an afterthought and David grinned and showed him a peace sign.

"Was nothing really, bro. See ya tonight at the park.", David was almost slurring and Zig ran off. He hoped he didn't talk like that when he was drunk. God, it was embarrassing enough that his friend talked like that. He cringed once more and then ran looking for the blonde only to find her a second later in the middle of a field surrounded only by grass, the sun kissing her smooth and healthy white skin.

"So what were you saying?", he asked and Maya motioned her eyes in a good-mannered fashion.

"Let's just say in the locker rooms, girls don't just talk about their period or make-up.", she told him and Zig raised his brows.

"Oh, so what are they saying then?"

He probably knew what this was about but he wanted her to tell him nonetheless. See her answer and maybe look if she believed the rumors or if she would maybe trust him? He didn't really know what he expected but well, he could play along first, right?

"I don't know. Just heard that someone here, is quite a tiger.", she looked up at him, he was fairly taller than here, and amusement was dancing in her eyes.

His breath hitched. Was she flirting with him? He tried scanning his brain for body language but he could come up with none.

"Oh, really? Wouldn't you like to know if it's true?", his reply came out faster than he could actually think and he felt the sweat in his palms. What was wrong with him? He was the ladies' man. Witty, charming, and smooth. Now he was being girly, giddy and nervous for a harmless girl like Maya.

"You wish.", she whispered and laughed. "I'll see you around, I guess.", she laughed again and got her things and left Zig on his own to replay the entire scene in his head once more.

Maya Matlin had just attempted to flirt with him. She had made him all sweaty and desperate for her and then left him hanging. He had no idea what had just happened but after looking after her, her long legs which were clad in a skirt today, her lean upper body and beautiful long hair that had grown a lot since freshman year, Zig Novak decided, he didn't know all about Maya Matlin but he sure as hell wanted to know everything of her.

God, he had it bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Haha gotta love Zig. I can tell I'm gonna love him. Of course my version of him is just a fig of my imagination but when I saw his pic for the first time I just fell in love. He just has this mischievous look in his face. Gotta love that boy. :33**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot ! :) But feel free to correct the little things or criticize since I'm still not that good yet and I do want to improve ! I reread the first chapter some days back and I noticed so many mistakes, I'll have to edit it soon ._. But enjoy this for now, I'll edit all the chapters some time ! :))

**Chapter 2**

**He's the Man**

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday. Zig was almost ashamed to say that his palms were sweating again. It was so pre-school, they weren't even gonna be alone. Tristan and Tori would be there too. Well, he could get rid of them but he doubted that would please Maya. She seemed pretty determined to get a good grade for this.<p>

All week long, he had been watching her again. She had curled her hair once and she had looked like a goddess. He had been so captivated, he was literally gaping at her before Tori snapped at him.

He shook his head and got off his skateboard. Tristan and Tori were already waiting for him outside Maya's home and waved at him.

"Sorry, forgot the time at the park.", he grinned and Tori beamed at him.

"No problem Zig. We just got here too.", she replied and Zig rolled his eyes. He expected no less from her. She rang the door bell and only seconds later a tall blonde woman opened the door. She smiled immediately and Zig recognized her face, Maya looked almost exactly her mother except for the small wrinkles of laughter.

"You must be Maya's friends from school. Come on in, she's just down the hallway in the living-room.", she told them kindly and opened the door wider for everyone to step into their house. Zig restrained himself from whistling. They were definitely better-off considering the size of her house but instead of modern and expensive furniture, he was greeted with a cozy and warm atmosphere. The walls were full of pictures of the family and Maya and her sister growing up. Dozens of pictures of the whole family gatherings. Everything was so very _homely_.

He heard laughter coming from the end of the hall and frowned. She wasn't alone and that laughter sounded very male. Was it her dad?

"Oh Adam, really?", he heard her clear voice resonating through the door and glared. He walked in and saw her talking to some senior. One of those that always sat with her during lunch. Maya looked up from her seat next to the couch table and beamed at them at once.

"Hey guys!", she said with a heart-breaking smile and Zig's mood changed from mad to happy as if it was nothing. Maya just had that effect on him.

"Adam, these are my partners for English. Tristan, Tori and Zig. Guys, this is Adam.", she introduced and Adam got up from the couch to shake their hands.

"What's up.", the brown-haired boy said casually.

"I'm just gonna see him out, make yourself comfortable.", Maya told them kindly and they sat down while Adam grabbed his backpack.

"I'll see you around.", he said and Zig merely muttered a half-hearted 'Bye'. Bad enough that that Adam was a senior and always sitting with her during lunch. He also knew where she lived and spent time alone with her. Zig pouted like a child.

"Sorry, for the wait.", Maya said and sat down on the loveseat, facing her three partners. "He's my sister's boyfriend's brother and we were just talking about them behind their backs.", she winked and giggled.

"So what have you come up with?", she asked and Tori shrugged.

"Of course we are changing costumes and lines. God knows no one understands that crap.", the brunette rolled her eyes and Tristan nodded.

"I guess that's pretty much what all of us have come up with.", he agreed and Maya frowned.

"Wow. That's lame.", she said sincerely and Tori's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?", she shrieked and Zig bit his lip. He desperately wanted to laugh out loud. No one had ever spoken to Tori like that.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't want to offend you but that's just what everyone's doing. It's just not creative nor is it very original.", the blonde told her and Tori raised her brows and crossed her arms.

"Then what have you come up with?", she retorted stubbornly and Maya smiled.

"I thought of something like a little musical. The real reason I just talked with Adam was because he had Ms. Dawes as well and he did the very same project two years back. And I asked him some questions about his project. He had a whole different scene but it doesn't matter. He told me that he and his friends changed their scene by adding something to it and I think we should add something too. A song.", she explained and reached for her white laptop that was placed neatly on the couch table.

"We've got the balcony scene which is filled with love. Romeo and Juliet want to run away and elope. They aren't just hormone-driven teenagers, their full of passion and feelings but their families are holding them back. We'll insert a kind of music video. Something like Taylor Swift's Love Story.", she let the song play for a few seconds before scrolling a bit.

"Or Andrew Ellen's Loving you Tonight. I don't know yet, I haven't fully decided but I'll be trying to make it a duet.", Maya said with a smile and looked at them. "What do you think?"

Zig grinned in amazement.

"I think you're awesome.", he answered simply and Tristan agreed easily.

"I really didn't know you had it in you but that idea is really great.", he said and Maya smiled at the pair. She looked at Tori who was frowning and the blonde raised her eye-brows in an innocent kind of fashion.

"Tori.", Zig said with an eye-roll and the brunette looked away.

"Guess it's alright.", she replied reluctantly and Maya gave her a smile.

"Then Tori, you're gonna be the lead. I guess you'll always want to choose your own outfit and it's fine. I'll give you the theme of the scene we're gonna shoot and you can just go from there, alright?", Maya's blue eyes sparkled and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

"Zig.", the blonde said pleasantly with a smile and the skater turned towards her with a smirk.

"I guess you don't know shit about clothes fitting into a scene so I'll be giving you over into Tristan's very capable hands, alright?"

"Whatever you want me to do or be, babe.", he stated simply and Maya laughed. He loved her laugh.

"Tristan, I'm trusting you to speak with both Zig and Tori so their clothes won't clash with each other or the scenery. I'll give you the details some time later."

"Call me Lagerfeld, honey.", he said dismissively and smiled back at her.

"I'll be rewriting the scene then, choose some spots for filming and look at some songs. I'm sure it's gonna be great.", she set her laptop aside and stood up. "I thought we could practice some vocals today. Just some basics you know? That okay with you?"

They shrugged in response and while all of them stood up to follow her down to the basement Tristan was lagging behind. Zig raised his brows and nudged his red-haired friend.

"What's wrong?", he asked calmly and Tristan shook his head. He took a deep breath, then shook his head again.

"I-", he stopped and looked directly into Zig's eyes. "I should have said something earlier but I didn't realize just yet. Tori, she's ... well, Tori is ...", Tristan shook his head again and Zig was freaking out.

"What's wrong with her? Look, if it's about her having a crush on me, I swear I don't intend on hurting her, I just don't like her, man.", he apologized quickly but Tristan shook his head.

"No, it's not about that. Look, Zig. I don't know how to say it but Tori is like, the worst singer ever. She got kicked out of choir during first grade! That's how bad she is!", the red-head exclaimed and Zig's eyes widened.

"Woah, seriously? The Tori Santamaria can't sing? You've got to be kidding me!", he burst out in laughter and Tristan face-palmed.

"Zig, I'm being freaking serious! She doesn't even know she can't sing! But trust me, she can't sing to save her life! Imagine those wannabes from American Idol. That's Tori, ten times worse!", Tristan shouted in exasperation and Zig held his hands up

"Now, now. Don't exaggerate so much. It's gonna be alright. No one can sing that bad.", Zig assured and walked out. "Come on!", he shouted and Tristan followed him warily.

The dark-haired teen whistled lowly when he saw the basement. It looked like it was directly cut-out of a professional music studio and Maya was sitting at a mixer while Tori was in front of them in a sound-proof room.

"Oh, perfect timing. I just finished explaining to her. Take a seat, we're gonna listen to Tori Santamaria now.", Maya smiled at them and Tristan gulped. Tori grinned at her friends and put her head-phones on. Maya made the finishing touches for the technique and then let the music start.

"She really wanted to sing her favorite song. Firework by Katy Perry. I tried talking her into practicing with the piano first but I guess she was pretty pleased with my equipment here. Music is after all my thing and this basement here my baby.", the blonde laughed and Zig nodded.

"That sounds like her.", he agreed with a laughter as well and then they groaned.

A screeching sound was resonating through the room and they looked at Tori in shock.

"I told you so!", Tristan shouted and Maya turned down the volume.

"Now, I would usually say she can practice. But boy, that girl can't sing at all!", Maya stated clearly.

"I second that!", Zig said immediately and Tristan groaned.

"What are we gonna do?", he whined and Maya rubbed her temples.

"Well, she's obviously way too bad for me to just overplay it with some music. I could edit her voice though. As in change it completely. I've got the programs.", she offered. "It's gonna take some time since I've never used it before but I think if we can film soon and record, we can make the deadline.", she told them confidently and Zig smiled at her.

He forgot the world around him for a second. His attraction was slowly growing stronger, it was the littlest things that captivated him at first. Her innocent or thoughtful looks, her cute frowns, her aura and that beautiful smile of hers. Now it was her confidence and determination, her sincerity and honesty. He forgot answering but Tristan saved him immediately.

"Oh please do Maya. She really can't sing.", he said dramatically and Maya giggled and waved him off.

She turned towards her equipment, cut off the music and switched Tori's micro back on.

"What's wrong? Why did you just turn off the music?", the brunette asked nastily and Maya contemplated her answer for a moment.

"You can't sing.", she answered finally and Tori gasped before stalking out of the sound-proof room.

"I can't stand you!", she screeched. "First you join a group you're certainly not welcomed in, then you act like you know it all and can do anything and everything and now you're being a jealous cow and insult me!", Tori shouted and Zig wanted to step in but Maya merely laughed.

"Look, I'm not insulting you. I'm just stating a fact. You're so bad at singing, I have to change it through a program. You're pretty and fit the image of Juliet, I give you that but singing is not your thing. You've got lots of other qualities, I'm sure, but don't sing. Ever.", the blonde said professionally and Zig grinned.

"I second that.", he said simply and Tori gasped again.

"Zig!", she exclaimed and Tristan added meekly "Me too."

Tori looked at her friends in disbelieve and then proceeded to glare at Maya.

She didn't know what Zig could possibly see in her, she noticed the little looks he would give her secretly when he thought no one was looking, and she didn't really hide the fact that she hated the blonde but seriously? Maya wasn't even pretty! She was rude beyond comparison and had just insulted her! Tori scoffed und huffed loudly.

"Whatever.", she bit out haughtily and grabbed Tristan and strutted perfectly outside.

"She's always like that.", Zig said with an eye-roll and Maya laughed.

"She's a diva I guess but she'll come around. It's her grade too, after all.", she replied and Zig grinned.

"So, you're pretty amazing, aren't you? Creative, diligent, honest-to-death. Not to mention pretty.", he wriggled his eye-brows suggestively and Maya laughed out loud.

"So smooth again, Novak? Listen, my type is boy-next-door and not bad boy. So let's just leave the smooth talking behind us, alright?", she asked and Zig chuckled.

"Ouch. That hurts Maya but seriously don't you think you're mistaken? I can change your type _honey_ and I don't have bad boy written on my fore-head.", he said huskily. "I'm a man.", he told her and left her standing in her basement looking after him.

Yes, Zig Novak, most popular sophomore, was back in the game. Oh yeah.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Zig's the maaaaan guys ê.e<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this update took a little longer . I'm trying but I'm just a student too so forgive me :) Enjoy this though :3

**Chapter 3**

**Bitch**

* * *

><p>Now they were working together on a project and friends ... ish. God, what was he supposed to do? With her, Zig always felt like grade-school again.<p>

Were they friends or weren't they? He could sit next to her in class and not come off as weird - he _always_ sat next to her in arts - and in the hallways he could always greet her when she passed by and sometimes, he could even stop by her locker and have small talk with her.

He did all of that with her but he was still not really her friend, was he? He was the acquaintance, the boy she worked with, but not quite someone she would have lunch with or meet up with after school.

No, no that was way too far-fetched. He was way off from that course. Zig had to do something quick, their first shooting was gonna be soon and then only six weeks would be left. If he didn't get her full attention by then, he would just be a single memory, soon to be forgotten. As soon as the project was over she'd simply forget about him, if he couldn't come up with something that is.

He whacked his brains for ideas and let a frustrated growl escape. And across from him, she was having lunch with Adam again. He glared at the boy even though they weren't even alone and sitting with at least four or five other students. He wanted to growl, even though Maya wasn't his to begin with, which made him all the more frustrated.

"Oh about the project, what time was it again?", Tristan nudged his friend and Zig turned his eyes away from Maya.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. And she has yet to tell me what theme it will be this Friday.", Tori added and Zig raised his brows. He knew the time. 6 o'clock on Friday. He also knew the theme. Beautiful forever. But he bit his tongue. This could be his chance.

"I don't know either.", he lied even though she had told him just the other day.

"I'll go and ask her.", he said quickly and got up before his friends could reply.

She was sitting with the seniors again. Adam and that friend of his who worked on the radio with him, Dave something. Some girl called Clare who always wore a promise ring that had been given to her by her boyfriend in college who had indeed promised to propose to her one day. Though Zig had been told her boyfriend was quite a strange one, Mr Doom was his nickname. And then there was also that Indian girl, A-something, Maya had talked about her once but Zig hadn't paid attention because he was focusing on Maya's sparkling blue eyes. Then some other random kids and Zig swiftly made his way to her table and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Zig.", she smiled pleasantly and the older senior girls started whispering and giggling.

"Ladies.", he grinned easily before returning to Maya.

"The others and I have got some questions concerning Friday. You wanna come sit with us and talk about it?", he asked and she laughed.

"Sure, no prob. Just a sec.", she replied and grabbed her bag while he grabbed her tray.

"You don't have to hold that for me.", she told him confusedly but Alli's loud laugh kept him from answering.

"Maya, sweetie. He's trying to be the gentleman for you.", the girl said loudly, making the boys hoot and Maya blush in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Zig, let's go. They're being idiots again.", she hissed, her cheeks burning and Zig laughed, he absolutely loved her blush.

"Move over, the boss is here.", he joked and pretended to shove Tristan out of the way so Maya could sit but Maya merely rolled her eyes and sat down.

Next to Tristan, not next to him.

He glared, then quickly shook his head. He was not supposed to be acting jealous quite yet.

"So what's the big plan for Friday?", he asked casually.

"We're shooting the balcony scene. The music video will be filmed in daylight, some other time so I'll just have you memorize your script for this Friday not the lyrics. We'll be practicing first starting at 6 o'clock and it's cool that it's autumn already. We can probably start with the actual filming when the sun sets at about 7:30. Is that alright with you and your parents?", Maya chirped and the others shrugged. "Sure."

"Then the theme. It's 'beautiful forever'. I know it sounds weird but their love is supposed to be the forever kind of type. I'll try to capture the night and stars like it's endless and the emotions you have to portray should give the spectators the feeling that this endless love really exists. It's a lot to ask from you, I know, but I'm sure you can pull it off. And as for the beautiful part, that's Tori. And it's really important because everyone can see that Romeo worships Juliet and her beauty. He compares her to all kind of things and adores her. So Tori, you are pretty but Friday night you have to look completely dashing.", Maya explained and Tori rolled her eyes.

"I won't mess up.", she retorted cockily.

"Never said you were.", was Maya's simple reply and Zig grinned.

He easily put an arm around her, which made Tori narrow her eyes in distaste and Maya blush again.

"You are amazing.", he said sincerely. "Come on, neither of us could have come up with that. I think this project screams for an A+. I don't think the others have a better idea than this.", he chuckled and Maya shook her head.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I heard the kids who got the fight between the Capulets and the Montagues decided on rapping their texts and do some break dancing.", she told them. "I think it's a pretty good idea too.", she remarked.

"I think yours is better."

"You're just sucking up.", she teased him and Zig grinned.

"Is it working?"

They looked in each others' eyes and Tori glared at the pair. Tristan knew her look all too well and shot her a look which she decidedly ignored. She was supposed to sit next to Zig, his arm draped around her own shoulders and not Maya's. She wanted Maya to disappear so badly. And Zig had had the nerve to ask her to have lunch with them again. He stated it was just for the project but everyone could see he had a thing for her. Hell, he might even actually like Maya and Tori was pisses beyond believe.

Finally, the bell rang and Zig excused himself because he had to have a chat with his coach for soccer practice. The others nodded and went to English on their own. Tristan smiled kindly at Maya but Tori just sneered at her when they sat down together.

"Tori, Zig has told me what happened between you two and I'm sorry about that.", Maya started and the brunette glared at her.

"It was a jerk move but maybe we could all just forget about the past and simply be friends or something, you know? I'm not trying to steal him or anything.", the blonde explained but Tori looked haughtily at her.

"Please, you couldn't even steal him from me if you tried. He's only using you to make me jealous.", Tori stated and Maya gave her an incredulous look.

"Did you honestly just say that? What's wrong with you? He rejected you. Get over yourself and as I already said, I'm not even trying to steal him away. We're just friends.", Maya said sincerely but something inside Tori just broke. She lost control and lunged for the blonde.

"You're such a bitch. Acting all high and mighty!", she shouted angrily and pulled on her hair.

"I don't know what your problem is psycho!", Maya retorted and pulled on Tori's headband. They started screeching and a loud cat-fight evoked.

"Girls! Girls! Knock it off!", Ms Dawes shouted angrily. "Both of you! Go down to the office. I don't know what's wrong with you but this is not acceptable.", she said sternly and the girls glared at each other before grabbing their things and stalking out of the room.

"I hope you know that this is all your fault.", Tori hissed and Maya glared at her.

"So it's my fault that you're a jealous cow that wants to attack me? Wake up.", Maya hissed right back but Tori kept arguing.

"If you had just chosen another group to work with. If you had not thrown yourself at Zig. If you had not forced yourself on us. None of this would have happened. You're just a little parasite and you're mistaken if you seriously think that someone like Zig would actually be interested in you. Face it, you're nothing.", Tori said and even though Maya didn't want to admit it, her words stung her and she kept her mouth shut all the way to the principal's office.

Their principal was disappointed in them but let them off with a week of detention.

Maya was in a bad mood for the rest of the day and barely talked with Zig during Arts. She liked him, alright, they were on good terms and got along well.

In her eyes, Zig was a charmer. A resident ladies' man. She loved his cute way of flirting and she never thought he was serious but when Tori had told her so directly that she was not even in Zig's league and that he would never even consider her, she felt a small stab and it wouldn't go away.

God, it was not like she liked him or anything, uh, no, seriously, no way. Kind of. But that she was not even considered pretty or worthy enough irked her. She knew she wasn't all that pretty or all that amazing but she liked to think that she was at least somewhat appealing. She had been asked out before for a reason, she told herself and then sighed.

She would be so happy if the project would end soon.

Zig was playing his games with her just for the hell of it, Tori was bitching on her and Tristan, well Tristan was just watching and not doing anything. She really should have just gone to an Arts School and not to Degrassi.

In times like these, Maya seriously wished she had her sister with her. Clare was nice and so was Alli, she also confided in Adam sometimes but Katie had always been with her.

"Maya.", a voice drew her out of her trance and she was surprised to see Zig. School had long left out and she was waiting for her dad to pick her up after detention but Zig still seemed to be around.

"Soccer.", he explained, chuckling at her confused expression and she offered a small smile but didn't respond. Unbeknownst du her, his mind was reeling.

He had noticed something was off, he had heard about the fight between Tori and her and was damn near screaming his lungs out at Tori because he had told her they wouldn't ever be together but she still insisted that something was going on.

And now the fight. He really wondered if Maya wasn't hurt somewhere because damn, Tori had some nails.

"You alright? The boys in the locker rooms were talking about your fight with the devil.", he nudged her after sitting down next to her on the pavement.

"Sure.", she smiled slightly. "No biggie.", she added as to not come off as weird but Zig already knew something was wrong.

"Look, I don't know what this fight was about, probably me, I guess. But don't let Tori get to you, she can be a real bitch but when you get to know her, she ain't all that bad.", he explained and Maya nodded and then looked for her dad's car. She just wanted to leave and not talk to her problem at the moment, or ever. She was a sophomore for god's sake, how would she know how to deal with crazy-obsessed girls and a school hottie?

"And she probably said something mean to you but don't worry about that. She talks shit when she's heated. She doesn't really mean anything anyways. And if she's said something about me, or me and you, don't give a shit. It's Tori.", he nudged her again and this time Maya finally laughed.

"Get over yourself. Not everything's about you.", she stuck her tongue out and Zig smirked.

"You sure about that? You, yourself, said that I'm quite the talk of the girls' locker rooms. Ain't I awesome?", he grinned his mischievous smile but Maya rolled her eyes and right then, everything was alright again.

She realized, something inside her was stirring. She felt something weird, down in her tummy and while he kept her company, while waiting for her dad, she unconsciously blushed and she noticed how she smiled more and laughed more.

She wasn't quite sure what it was, but the feeling was pleasant.

And she was quite sure too, that Zig liked her company too.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it? Tell me :)<p> 


End file.
